Sleep Talking
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Naga is talking in his sleep and Balance over hears a secret


I don't own Kyuranger. Enjoy!

Balance was laying on his stomach, legs waving back and forth like a teenage girl. He swung his head over the edge of the bed when he thought he heard his name. Staring at his friend in the bunk under him he realized Naga was sleeping.

"Sleep talking again?" he whispered. He would never admit it but one of his favorite things about Naga was his sleep talking. Sometimes he'd talk about random things, other times Balance would ask him questions and he'd respond. It was a rare occurrence and normally didn't last long so Balance tried to make the most of it. A few weeks before Balance was asking him about some of their teammates. Balance had been secretly laughing for days after Naga responded to: "What do you think about Champ?" as simply: "Moo."

Balance never brought up the sleep talking with Naga though, as he didn't want to make him self-conscious about it.

"What do you think of Garu?" Balance whispered.

Naga mumbled a bit but Balance thought he heard, "I wonder if he barks?"

After trying not to bust out laughing, he composed himself. Expecting something equally as funny he asked, "Ok, so what do you think about Balance?"

"Balance?" Naga was silent for a few seconds, before adding, "Don't tell him."

"Don't tell him what, Naga?" Balance whispered.

"I _love_ him."

Naga rolled over, which generally was a sign the sleep talking was over. Balance straightened himself back onto his bed and fell asleep thinking about what Naga said.

"Balance, wake up, we're going to be late," Naga shook his friend.

"I'm up!" Balance tried to sit up quickly but hit his head on the ceiling.

After going to the morning meeting, Balance and Naga were in charge of scanning the voyager systems.

"So Naga, how is learning emotions coming along?"

"I'm very good at anger, though sometimes that apparently isn't a good thing?"

Balance laughed, "Yeah, most people don't like being yelled at."

"I'm pretty good at being happy. I've found having lots of friends helps with that."

"Anything else?"

"Hand me that screwdriver, this panel is not on right."

Balance handed him the tool and watched him work.

"So… anything else new?"

"Balance, I see you every day. If there was something new, you'd know about it."

"I just wanted to check on my bestest friend!"

Naga sighed as he noticed something else wrong with the voyager, "I need to take this apart. What about you, Balance? Anything new?"

"I had some interesting dreams last night. One of them everyone was acting like animals, Garu kept barking! In another one you told me you loved me," Balance lied.

"Hmm," Naga kept looking at the voyager.

"Crazy right?"

"Is that why you've been acting weird all day?" Naga asked.

"I've been acting weird?"

Naga sat up from under the voyager, "Yes. You've been giving me weird glances and asking odd questions. Even I've noticed you've been kind of awkward all day."

"Oh."

"It was just a dream Balance. Get to work on these voyagers."

"Naga, I…" Balance paused, "I lied. It wasn't a dream. You were talking in your sleep."

Confusion flashed across Naga's face before he asked, "So what? You are trying to see if I do love you or not?"

"I don't know, I just… You said don't tell Balance. If you do feel that way, why would you hide it?"

"If I _did_ feel that way, why would it even matter?"

"You've been wanting to learn emotions, if you love someone, that's a big deal. Plus, most of the time people want to know when they are loved, whether it's love like a family member or romantic love."

"From what I have researched, romantic love often ruins friendships, especially if it's one sided."

"You don't know it's one sided until you tell the other person."

"But why risk a friendship in the first place?"

Balance shook his head, "This isn't getting anywhere is it?"

Naga furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before Balance admitted, "I love you, Naga."

"Oh. Why?"

Balance chuckled, "So many reasons, Naga. Too many to count."

Naga nodded, "Oh, well, I _do_ love you."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Naga shook his head, "We need to finish our work."

"You know, it's customary for people who love each other to go on dates. Would you want to go out with me later?"

"Hand me that hammer and I will," Naga smirked with his head back under the voyager, before asking, "Wait, how often do I sleep talk? And what else have I said?!"


End file.
